


Catgirl Invasion! Through the Pussy Hole! - Prologue

by QueenNyanlathotep



Series: Catgirl Invasion! Through the Pussy Hole! [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Crossover, Femdom, Inanimate Transformation, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Transformation, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNyanlathotep/pseuds/QueenNyanlathotep
Summary: A short prologue toCatgirl Invasion! Through the Pussy Hole!
Series: Catgirl Invasion! Through the Pussy Hole! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135592





	Catgirl Invasion! Through the Pussy Hole! - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The year is 2X69, and the Earth lies in the paws of the Bakeneko, a race of gleefully sadistic catgirls. Dissatisfied with making playthings of humanity, they've now turned their attention to the other worlds of the multiverse...
> 
> ( _Catgirl Invasion! Through the Pussy Hole!_ is a crossover spin-off of my original femdom/TF/vore series _Catgirl Invasion!_. Knowledge of _Catgirl Invasion!_ isn't necessary to enjoy this, but if you're interested you can click [here](https://www.deviantart.com/queennyanlathotep/gallery/66455705/catgirl-invasion) to read it on Deviant Art.)

The starship _Kitty Hawk_ roared like a lion as it shot from the catflap, wreathed in bright arcs of juice and flashes of pink. As the yonic gash behind it closed, the saucer's gravity-claws scrambled to gain purchase against the skein of realspace, while the sound of its giant engines dropped from mighty roar to kitten's mewling. Its sensor-ears twitched with excitement as they scanned. These were the Mother Stars, ancient cradle of the Bakeneko race. This was the realm of Ero, both Pharoah and Planet, and the Retirement Homeworlds. With a quiet purring, the saucer resumed its course.  
  
The Nyar Gate lay before it.  
  
On the bridge, Seifuku paced up and down, shouting excited commands at her officers. Boots slapped against the cardboardium floor. Little lights on the consoles flashed on and off as if at random. An alarm of some kind warbled in the background.  
  
At the rear of the room stood Countess Seigu, hand raised, systems plugged into the _Kitty Hawk_ 's own, reading the reports direct from its sensors.   
  
Beside her in turn stood a rare sight indeed: a little girl, with the slimy skin of cephalopod and a head shaped like a squid, complete with little tendrils like locks of hair. In her suckered hands she held a book, but the scribe-spawn wasn't writing for once. She cradled the tome like a child, flicking loving glances at its cover. She didn't seem to dare open it.  
  
"Nyokay, here we are, ewerybody," said Seifuku, clapping her hands with the air of a job well-done, "here's the Nyar Gate." She paused, turned to Seigu. "Nyow what?"  
  
Seigu was staring ahead, at the _Kitty Hawk_ 's main screen and the structure beyond it, the shining trapezohedron spinning between those seven concentric rings. Her saibanetic eyes twitched in their sockets. This was the Nyar Gate, the Neko Torii, the Egg of Fate... Nyanlathotep's Womb. She almost licked her lips. A part of her wanted to fling herself straight at this great piece of Authorial engineering, to rub her paws across it and...  
  
She shook her head. It wouldn't do any good. There were some things beyond even _her_ mighty brain. Besides, they had a mission.  
  
"Sooo..." said 'Fuku, breaking the silence. "What's dis big ring-y thing do, anyway, nya?"  
  
With a tiny sigh, Seigu turned back to her. "It's... a portal," she said. "Like a big, stationary catflap." That was a pretty heavy paraphrasing of what this crazy thing actually did, but it wasn't technically untrue.  
  
"Oh, nyeat," said Seifuku. "Where's it go to den?"  
  
Seigu was about to answer when the scribe-spawn opened its mouth. The shock of it cut her off mid-thought.  
  
"Ebewywhere," the squid-girl blubbered.  
  
Seifuku scratched her nose and blinked dully. "Oh cool," she said. "Will dere be ice cream dere, nya?"  
  
The scribe-spawn shrugged.  
  
"Awwww."  
  
"It doesn't go to a single place as such, nya," Seigu, rubbing her plastic chin in thought. "It's more like... well, have nyou ever heard of Schrodinger's Cat?"  
  
"Nyo, should I knyow her?"  
  
Seigu blinked. "It's a human paradox," she explained. "The idea goes... if nyou put a cat in a box--"  
  
"Oh! I wanna box to play in!"  
  
"--if nyou put a cat in a box," Seigu continued, unperturbed, "then close it and fill it with poisonous gas--"  
  
"Oh nyo!"  
  
"--nyou have nyo way of knyowing if the cat is dead or alive--at least, nyot without opening the box," she added posthaste, seeing the question form on 'Fuku's face. "So long as the box remains closed, the cat's waveform, what we'd call its string-state, remains in suspension. Only when the box is opened does it collapse to dead or alive."  
  
Seifuku tilted her head quizzically. "Wouldn't the cat knyow if it were dead, nya?"  
  
"Well, yes, but--"  
  
"I think I'd knyow if I were dead," the little captain continued. "I think, anyway. I've nyever really been dead before to knyow."  
  
Seigu allowed this to pass without comment. "Anyway, the point is that it's a paradox. A cat _can't_ be alive _and_ dead, nyot at the same time. So... to resolve it, the universe cheats. It takes the cat's string-state and splits it into two separate strings... one where the cat is dead, and one where the cat is _alive_."  
  
She paused for effect.  
  
"Wow!" said Seifuku. "That sounds really interesting, nya!"   
  
Seigu frowned. "The fact I knyow nyou aren't lying only makes me even more annoyed." She groaned. "Anyway... the point is that everything has a string, even whole Creations, and this Gate lets nyou _cross_ them, to jump from nyours into another. Think how many there must be, nya! One for every choice ever made! And this thing let's nyou pick the one nyou want. Or, at least, it's supposed to."  
  
"Ooooooh," said Seifuku, nodding emphatically. She slapped her fist against her palm. "So it's a _magic_ gate."  
  
Seigu's face went glum. "Can we get back to the task at hand, nya?" she asked. "This isn't a vacation."  
  
Seifuku gave an emphatic nod and began barking orders at her first mate. While Mizugi hurried off to carry them out, Seigu gave another sigh, and summoned a copy of her instructions. They'd been passed on to her by the Queen, but the writing wasn't Hentai's...

**Open the Gate** , said the note, **We need to Partake in its Dreams, to siphon its Creative Inspiration.**

**...**

**Love, Mummy, XXX**

**P.S. Have your maids wear Red Skirts. That's important.**

**P.P.S. Also, tell 'Fuku to remember her Catpack. You know how forgetful she is.**

  
Seigu cringed. Well, it was more than they normally got, at least. Casting it aside, she turned her gaze back to the Nyar Gate on the screen. It really was incredible. This was an object older than time... well, at least as she understood it--physics got kinda fiddly when you dug as deep as this. More importantly, _this_ was where Mother had arrived in this Creation.   
  
Thinking of it, Seigu had a sudden fleeting sense of her own youth. What were a few thousand years, compared to this?  
  
With a loud sigh, she clapped her hands together. "Okay, let's crack this egg open!"

"Okay!" cheered 'Fuku. Then she stopped and looked around. "How do we do dat, nya?"

For once, Seigu didn't have an answer. Biting her tongue, she risked a glance at scribe-spawn standing to her right. How to phrase this question politely...

"Can we see what the Nekonomicon says?" she asked, smiling sincerely.  
  
The squid-girl looked at her with its adorably large eyes.  
  
"Pwetty please?"  
  
The spawn shrugged. "Okey bokey," it blubbered, dropping the book in Seigu's hands.  
  
A shiver passed through the catgirl's body. "Oh, okay, cool," she said, as the one and only copy of the Bakeneko's sole Holy Book threatened to tip her over. "Guess dere's nyo ceremony, or nyuthin' huh?"  
  
The spawn shrugged again.  
  
With a deep breath, Seigu forced herself upright and lifted the book to her face. It was apparent now, looking at it closely, just how old this thing was. To think, it was actually made out of _paper_. When was the last time they'd used paper for anything besides games?   
  
Taking its cover in her fingers, she began to open it.  
  
The bridge had gone silent. Even Seifuku was quiet, her eyes wide in enraptured curiosity.   
  
Seigu lifted the cover and gasped.

The

**NEKONOMICON**

or

## The Book of Dead Memes

_Written by the Lesser Authority of the Outer Circle:_ Lady Nyanlathotep

 _Done into Nekogo by_ Inkh'lingh, of the Pyramidal Palace, Ero

 _Curiosity killed the cat, but..._

Beneath this, there was a careful illustration of a cat, a normal non-girly one, its head tilted and its mouth open expectantly. The image was captioned: "i can haz cheezburger?"

Seigu stared at it for several seconds. Her eyes tightened.

The scribe-spawn beside her leaned over, gestured to the book with a slimy finger. "Turn to bage 394," it said helpfully.  
  
"I'm trying to decide whether or nyot to burn it," said Seigu flatly. With a sigh, she flipped to the page the spawn wanted.  
  
The first thing she noticed was the picture. It was a perfect hand-drawn illustration of the Nyar Gate sitting only a few light-seconds from them, accurate down to the details. Now, it wasn't a high resolution holograph or anything, but for paper it was pretty good. She could even make out the Narrative glyphs etched into the rings, annoying as they were to look at.   
  
Attached to the image were a number of annotations, written in Nyanlathotep's pretentious prose. Seigu scrolled through them as quickly as she could--she was here for the good stuff, not vapid wordsmithery.   
  
(Oof.)  
  
At last, the catgirl came to what she wanted. She tapped her claw against the picture and nodded. "Okay, nya, I knyow what we nyeed to do!"  
  
"Hooray!" cheered 'Fuku, prompting a chorus of 'Yay!'s from the bridge crew.  
  
Holding the book out, Seigu aimed her free finger at the Gate on the screen. "What we need to do, nya, is get some of those glyphs to line up with the arrow at the top." She gestured to a pointed structure at the top of the outermost ring.  
  
"How we gonna do dat?" asked 'Fuku.  
  
Seigu flicked her gaze back to the Nekonomicon, which said **_Spin! The! Wheel!_ **in big letters, and promptly slammed it shut. "We'll have to move them," she said. "With force, if nyecessary. But we'll have to be careful nyot to over spin them."  
  
'Fuku nodded eagerly. "With force," she repeated. "Be careful." With a smile, she reached down and clasped her microphone, lifted it carefully to her mouth, and coughed. "Alwighty," she said.   
  
There was a pause.  
  
" ** _OPEN FIRE!!1!_ "**  
  
" _Dooooonyotdothat--!!"_

Pinklight filled the screen as every pen-turret and battery on the saucer discharged its juice, casting bright lances through the night at the structure ahead of them.   
  
Then the light faded, and with a sad _bwwwwrrrr,_ the beams sizzled out, just like that.  
  
"Hey, where's da kaboom, nya?" asked Seifuku. "Dere was supposed to be a _kaboom!_ "  
  
"Nyeah... we're nyot doing that," said Seigu. She snapped her fingers, and every monitor on the bridge flickered off. "This demands _precision_ , nya, so _I'm_ going to take control of the ship for nyow."  
  
"Awwwwww."  
  
As 'Fuku crossed her arms and pouted, Seigu closed her eyes and sent her mind diving into the ocean of the ship's sensorium. It really was like swimming, this experience, so deep and so complex was the spectrum of sensors the _Kitty Hawk_ possessed. As the information washed over her, her view snapped to the front of the ship itself, floating in the darkness around the Nyar Gate. With her eyes looking through the craft's own like this, it kinda felt as if she _were_ the ship, and in a sense she almost was. She twitched her ears, and the saucer's own twitched in kind.  
  
With a flick of her hand, she sent her awareness coursing through the ship's nervous system, down to the TB-type pointer jutting from the bow. Oh yes, they'd need the _big_ guns for this. (Just not in the way 'Fuku wanted to use them.)   
  
Another twitch of her fingers sufficed to switch the pointer's settings, rotating the casting-circuits that served as its core so that juice could flow through the pattern powering its Telekinesis-mode. Pinklight coursed along its length as it charged, building to a peak.   
  
Then, with a snap of her fingers, she fired it. The beam struck the innermost ring with a satisfying _ZZAP!_ , highlighting that entire segment of the Gate. A tug of her hand shifted the pointer on the bow, and as the pen's beam moved the inner ring moved with it.  
  
_Steady, steady_ , thought Seigu, as it she spun it into place. At last, her hand dropped, the beam spluttered out, and the ring came to a stop, so that a glyph meaning "CROSS" was aligned with the arrow on the top. _Okay, nyow for the nyext one_.  
  
With a careful hand, she repeated this for each of the seven rings in turn, so that the seven important glyphs of the Narration were all aligned correctly. From bottom to top, they read: "CROSS", "OVER", "PLOT", "DEVICE", "ABRACADABRA", "OPEN", "SESAME".  
  
Seigu wrinkled her nose at this.  
  
Still, it must have worked, because something was happening. At once every glyph on the Gate began to glow, covering the rings in that entrancing pink light. Then, still slowly, but picking up speed with alacrity, the rings began to spin, turning against the ones around them so that their glyphs were warped into blurred circles. As large bolts of Juice arced around the structure--each arc large enough to turn a planet into mush--Seigu began to fear she'd done something wrong, that the Gate was going to tear itself apart.  
  
As the Juicebolts snapped and crackled around, the crazy angled stone in the center seemed to get the message as well. In a single moment of acceleration, it went from almost idling to maximum overdrive, catching the pink light in its spin so that it swirled in a dizzying orbit.   
  
And as the crystal turned, Seigu saw things passing through inside it. Half-images, flashes even, like errors left in a movie reel's frames or... distorted reflections, glimpsed once in a house of mirrors and never seen again. She saw things like herself, disturbing in their familiarity, and things most alien indeed, things that even she could put no words to.  
  
By now the field was spinning so fast that you couldn't even see its facets. It had become a glassy marble, an orb of black, awash with the flickering of pink. There was nothing to see in that darkness, only the sense of Watchful Eyes, and the thought of Endless Hunger.  
  
But as Seigu watched, something appeared all the same: a little fleck of pink, like a chip of paint, swelling in the center of the blackness, like a figure rising from a well. It grew larger and larger, until the orb could barely contain it and then--  
  
For a brief instant, the orb and the pink gash fused together in her sight, becoming for just an instant the split image of a cat's eye. In back of her mind Seigu heard a distant yowling, endless and ancient, like the birth pangs of an elder god.  
  
And then, just like that, the field shattered. The spinning stopped. The rings snapped to, and the glyphs on their surface ceased glowing.  
  
Seigu gasped and broke free of the data-sea, pulling her head back to the reality the bridge. Simulated, metaphorical, imagined, or not, the whole experience made her want to gasp for air.  
  
Those on the bridge were staring in shock at the main screen, and the thing beyond them in the darkness.  
  
"Is that..." asked Seifuku, her voice calm and serious for once, "...is that what I think it is?"  
  
Seigu could only nod.  
  
Out there before them, in the darkness beyond the ship, clasped in the careful grip of the Nyar Gate, was a yonic tear in space, like the kind the _Kitty Hawk_ 's own grav-claws could have made, only a million times greater in size.  
  
A Catflap. And like every Catflap...  
  
...it looked a like a giant vagina.   
  
The fact must have reached the others as well, because no sooner had she thought it than everyone else on the bridge broke down in snickers.  
  
"It's a giant pussy hole, nya," 'Fuku giggled, eyes tight with laughter, beating her arms against the top of her desk.  
  
"Well, nyow..." Seigu said, holding back giggles of her own, and trying to stifle the delightful thought of ramming the giant gap with a star-sized Factory unit. "Come on, this is serious..."  
  
"Okay, okay," said 'Fuku, pounding a hand against her console. She leant back, took a deep breath, tried to calm herself, and failed. She repeated this several times over, before turning at last to Seigu, her grin twitching as she tried not to laugh. "What nyow?"  
  
Seigu tapped her chin in thought. "Well...," she said, "I guess we should explore it, nya. See what's on the other side."  
  
"Alwighty!" cheered Seifuku. Slapping her first mate back to attention, she leapt from her chair onto the console and stuck her finger out at the Catflap ahead.  
  
"Full-speed, nya! Let's go! Through the pussy hole!"  
  
And then, with that, she collapsed into a pile of giggles.

*

"Space: da final fwontier. Dese are da voyages of the starship _Kitty Hawk_. Its continuing mission: to explore stwange nyew worlds. To seek out nyew life and turn it into ice cream or something else dat's tasty I don't weally mind nyou can choose, nya. 

...To boldly go where nyo catgirl has gone before!

Nya!" 


End file.
